06 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Domisie - Gdyby kózka nie skakała; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Lwia rodzina, odc. 7 (Roar in the Night); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2242 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5600 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5600); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Otchłań Pacyfiku - odc. 1 (Pacific Abyss - ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Siostry - odc. 7/13 - Cygańska córka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Muzyka naszych czasów - "Amen" Henryk Mikołaj Górecki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Michel Legrand w Warszawie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Komisarz Alex - odc. 1/13 - Pozdrowienia z Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Magdalena Walach, Ireneusz Czop, Daniel Olbrychski, Janusz Chabior, Katarzyna Figura, Marek Kalita, Waldemar Błaszczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2244 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan - odc. 2245 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Ostatni z rodziny smoków, odc. 1 (The last one on his kind) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Wszystko będzie dobrze - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Tomasz Wiszniewski; wyk.:Adam Werstak, Robert Więckiewicz, Izabela Dąbrowska, Beata Kawka, Daniel Mąkolski, Jarosław Gruda, Janusz Chabior, Janusz Kłosiński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Stanisław Pąk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Kto za to zapłaci? Program Tadeusza Mosza i Jana Wróbla; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Licencja na film - Zniewolona (Ties That Bind); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Frederic D'Amour; wyk.:Kristanna Loken, Warren Christie, Kristen Hager; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Miłość puka do drzwi (This Matter of Marriage) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (1998); reż.:Brad Turner; wyk.:Leslie Hope, Rick Peters, Sherry Miller; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Andrzej Konic. Żaden artysta tylko rzemieślnik; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 72; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 379 Dar od losu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:25 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gruzja blisko nas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 3/24 - Morderstwo w czerwcowy wieczór (Murder on a midsummer's eve); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Sheldon Reynolds; wyk.:Geoffrey Whitehead, Donald Pickering, Patrick Newell, Zbigniew Buczkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 715 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nadchodzą Chińczycy - odc. 2 / 2 (Chinese are coming - ep. 2 / 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Robert Barnwell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 896; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Latawce; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Dzianowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Rosja kontra Zachód - nowa Zimna Wojna - Nowy rozdział - odc. 4/4 (Putin, Russia and the West - New Start - ep. 4/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Norma Percy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 716 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 897; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 636; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Zwyczajny Marzec; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Aida - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Sonia Bohosiewicz, Maja Bohosiewicz, Iwona Bielska, Michał Zieliński, Jakub Wróblewski, Katarzyna Kwiatkowska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sebastian Konrad, Sławomir Holland; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ekstradycja I - odc. 6/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Młode wilki; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Michelle Cleo Godsey, Jarosław Jakimowicz-Kriegl, Piotr Szwedes, Jan Nowicki, Waldemar Barwiński, Mariusz Bielińsaki, Henryk Bista, Tadeusz Borowski, Agnieszka Czekańska, Paweł Deląg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:09 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:31 Sławomir Mrożek przedstawia - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 00:38 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis info 01:50 Info Dziennik 02:28 Pogoda 02:32 Sportowy wieczór 02:46 Eurosąsiedzi (58) 02:58 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc 03:56 Sławomir Mrożek przedstawia - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 04:50 Telekurier 05:10 Teleplotki 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Scooby-Doo 2 (10) 08:00 Przygody Animków (92) 08:30 The Looney Tunes Show (1) 09:00 Dobosz - komediodramat (USA,2002) 11:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (380) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (62) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (210) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1460) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (130) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (381) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (249) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1461) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Druga szansa (217) 20:05 Megahit: Korpus weteranów - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (109) 23:30 Kłamstwa - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2004) 01:25 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (46) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1568) 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (5) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (38) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (16) 14:40 Detektywi: Na niby (918) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Z chciwości (897) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Wykrywacz kłamstw powie mi, czy mnie zdradziłaś 16:55 Ukryta prawda (17) 17:55 Julia (47) 18:25 Detektywi: Nie wyjedziesz (919) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1569) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Moja narzeczona (898) 21:30 Przepis na życie 3 (1/13) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 Tajemnice Smallville 10 (20) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Wykrywacz kłamstw powie mi, czy mnie zdradziłaś 03:35 Nic straconego TV 4 05:00 Inspektor Gadżet (16) 05:25 Mój grzech (110-ost.) 06:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (43) 08:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Triumf miłości (165) 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (160) 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... (161) 12:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 13:30 Volvo Ocean Race - Sanya 14:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 15:00 Morze miłości (1) 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 (4) 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (162) 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (163) 19:00 Triumf miłości (166) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (49) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe (1) - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 Operacja Delta Force 2: Na ratunek - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 00:15 mała Czarna - talk show 01:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:15 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:30 To był dzień 03:25 To był dzień na świecie 03:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 04:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - interaktywny poranek muzyczny 07:00 Burza uczuć (898) 08:00 Taki jest świat - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (1) 10:00 Gra o życie (1) 11:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (6) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Chłopi: Boryna (1/13) 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (2) 15:00 Łowcy skarbów (2) 16:00 Gra o życie (2) 17:00 Jednostka specjalna (2) 18:00 Junior TV: Yogi: łowca skarbów (16) 18:30 Junior TV: Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (10-12) 19:00 Junior TV: Chip i Dale (4) 19:30 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (7) 20:00 Ogniste monstrum - horror SF (Kanada,USA,2007) 22:00 Zlecenie na śmierć - dramat sensacyjny (Kanada,2010) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Chłopi: Boryna (1/13) 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 04:50 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3) 05:20 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4) 05:50 Na Wspólnej (1265) 06:25 W roli głównej: Sonia Bohosiewicz (11) - talk show 06:50 W roli głównej: Wojciech Fibak (12) - talk show 07:20 Magda M. (27) 08:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (25) 09:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (26) 10:20 Dr House (11/22) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Detektyw Monk (4/16) 14:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (26) 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (27) 15:55 Teresa (2) 17:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (24-ost.) 18:00 Detektyw Monk (5/16) 19:00 Dr House (12/22) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Doskonały świat - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1993) 22:50 Nie z tego świata (17) 23:50 Wieczór strachu: W paszczy szaleństwa - horror (USA,1995) 01:50 Arkana magii 04:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Oliwki z Lille 04:25 Bez montażu 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV 6 16:15 TV Market 16:55 Inspektor Gadżet (16) 17:25 Digimon (53) 17:55 Digimon (54) 18:25 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (2) 20:00 Komisarz Rex 2 (28) 21:00 Życie Carlita - dramat kryminalny (USA,1993) 00:00 Regina (9) 00:30 Regina (10) 01:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Cafe Futbol 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Magazyn snowboardowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - VIVE Targi Kielce 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Chrobry Głogów - VIVE Targi Kielce 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Boks 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Boks 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Sporting Gijon 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 World lista 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Miejska lista 09:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Hot plota 16:00 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:05 Kultura, głupcze - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 08:40 Informacje kulturalne 09:05 Co jest w człowieku w środku - film kryminalny (Polska,1969) 10:05 TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury: Mistrz Grotowski - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 11:05 TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury: Hommage a Kantor 12:00 TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury: Dwaj szefowie Twórczości 12:55 TAK - Telewizyjne Archiwum Kultury: Kultura i sztuka Marca '68 13:55 Jest... czy się śni - widowisko 14:30 Mój program - przedstawia Edward Dziewoński - program artystyczny (Polska,1976) 16:05 3. wieczór w Sigmie. Stop-klatka. Śpiewa Stanisława Celińska - koncert (Polska,1989) 17:05 Rysa - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,2008) 18:45 Dokument społeczny: Narodziny Karli - film dokumentalny (USA,Hiszpania,Holandia,Belgia,Nikaragua,2010) 19:50 Winda z książkami 2 - felieton 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Teatr Telewizji: Grzechy starości - sztuka Macieja Wojtyszki (Polska,2000) 21:55 Cała zima bez ognia - dramat obyczajowy (Szwajcaria,Belgia,2004) 23:30 Informacje kulturalne 23:50 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bernsteina - V Symfonia cis-moll - koncert 01:15 Kino nocne: A jeśli to miłość? - dramat obyczajowy (ZSRR,1961) 02:50 Winda z książkami 2 - felieton 03:00 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bernsteina - V Symfonia cis-moll - koncert 04:20 Informacje kulturalne 04:35 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (9) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Kazimierz Pułaski - film dokumentalny 08:30 Ex libris 08:45 Polska z bocznej drogi: Petronela i spółka 09:00 Historia i film: Czterej pancerni i pies: Załoga (1/21) 09:55 Historia i film: "Czterej pancerni i pies" - dyskusja 10:15 Ex libris 10:30 Polska dobrze smakuje: Chleb nasz powszedni (3) 11:00 Dzika Polska: Pamięć kamieni 11:35 Polskie mundiale (1) 12:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 13:10 Flesz historii (67) 13:30 Piękna nieznajoma - melodramat (Polska,Rosja,1993) 15:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Zostanie po nas zamek- reportaż 15:30 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Wiek X. Narodziny 16:35 Polska i świat w reportażu: Kim jestem? - reportaż (Polska,2009) 17:05 Historia i film: Czterej pancerni i pies: Radość i gorycz (2/21) 17:55 Historia i film: "Czterej pancerni i pies" - dyskusja 18:30 Sonda: Taśma - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 6.03.1989 19:35 Polskie mundiale (2) 20:05 Wzgórza Zelengory - dramat wojenny (Jugosławia,1976) 21:55 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Karol, syn Karola - reportaż 22:20 Królowa Elżbieta - ciągłość i zmiany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 6.03.1989 23:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (21); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Duchowskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Dom na głowie - odc. 6 - Bicie małego dzwonu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.53, 10.33, 10.35 Panorama: 9:45 Pogoda: 9.00, 10.30; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Galeria - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 536 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 50* "Ostatnia podróż" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Gwiazdor - Aleksander Wolszczan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 382* Sprawiedliwość mamusi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć! (Edward Kłosiński); film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 536 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 - Sonata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Parę osób, mały czas - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Andrzej Hudziak, Igor Przegrodzki, Monika Obara, Arkadiusz Detmer, Krystyna Tkacz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Witold Skaruch, Zdzisław Wardejn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 6 - Bicie małego dzwonu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 - Sonata; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 536; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Lady Pank - 18. urodziny; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /3/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP HD 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 15 (59) Tunezja - "Tunis"; magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Sztuka życia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ranczo - odc. 28 - Powrót demona - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Zmruż oczy - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ola Prószyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Andrzej Chyra, Andrzej Mastalerz, Rafał Guźniczak, Jerzy Rogalski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Ryszard Orlik, Rafał Walentowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ranczo - odc. 66 - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy - txt str.777 txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Czas honoru s.II odc.15 - Na Serbii - txt - str.777 txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rezydencja - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Galeria - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 341 Spóźniony maturzysta; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Galeria - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Ludzie z bagien; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kratka - txt. str. 777; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; wyk.:Jerzy Kamas, Michał Michalak, Jadwiga Bukowska, Jolanta Czaplińska, Jerzy Dominik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt str.777 txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 Ranczo - odc. 66 - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Autoportret z kochanką; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat, Marcelina Zjawińska, Halina Wyrodek, Mirosław Baka, Tomasz Bednarek, Edward Krasiński, Konrad Imiela; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 324; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:20 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 9/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 24; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 10:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 22 - Mag - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 23 - Poza grą - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 10/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Stawka większa niż życie reaktywacja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 M jak miłość - odc. 325; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 - Waga ciężka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Ranczo - odc. 1 - Spadek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 70; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Cudowne lata - odc. 66 Wypadek (Wonder Years s. IV ep. 20 The Accident); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Cudowne lata - odc. 67 Dom, który zbudował Jack (Wonder Years s. IV ep. 21 The House that Jack Built); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Na planie serialu Wojna domowa nr 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 11/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 27 - Spowiedź - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ranczo - odc. 2 - Goście z zaświatów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Z Archiwum X - odc. 34 Czerwone Muzeum (The X - Files s. II ep. 10 Red Museum); serial kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 11 Rozwiązuję wszystkie problemy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 12 Siła zła; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 09:00 EUROmagazyn - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - konkurs drużynowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 11:10 MŚ w biathlonie - Ruhpolding - sprint K kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 12:10 MŚ w biathlonie - Ruhpolding - bieg pościgowy K kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK - Puchar Polski - Finał:; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Głosem Szpaka: - Walia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Złote transmisje - EURO'92 - Szwecja - Niemcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 MTB - przed sezonem (MTB - przed sezonem) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - 15 km kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 EUROmagazyn - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti - sprint kobiet i mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Z archiwum TVP - Gry zespołowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Piłka nożna - Borussia Dortmund TV (20); STEREO, 16:9 22:50 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lahti kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2012 roku